Kingdom Hearts: Aftermath Xachz's Story
by No.ix Xachz
Summary: After Sora and Riku Finished there mark of mastery exam, Its time for King Mickey to train A 15 year old Boy named Xachz Who has been tied to Sora, Roxas, and Ven for some unknown reasons. I take request and better then it sounds.
1. Intro

Kingdom Hearts: Aftermath

Chapter 1:

Intro

Day 1

Shortly after KH Dream Drop Distance (it's a game coming out for the 3DS):

What? Oh your waiting for the disclaimer Right?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Finale Fantasy

There happy?

Xachz: *sigh* "Why do I have to do this again Master Mickey?"

King Mickey: "So you can go on your first mission."

Xachz: "O.K. what is my 'first mission'. My last 'first mission' was to get you and your guest sandwiches at your last buffet."

King Mickey: "It's a surprise and important. Now please finish the course."

Xachz: _O.K. Master but any Injuries are the fault of you telling me to finish this obstacle course. _"Okay but you're in charge when I break someone's arm _or_ leg."

King Mickey: _Oh no not again._

Xachz took out his Shadow of life keyblade and did so many combos he got carried away and destroyed the entire garden.

King Mickey: _Oh god not again. _"Broom, I need you to get the other Brooms and clean this up."

Broom: *salute*

King Mickey: *Whispers to himself* "Why me?"

After Mickey left a whole bunch of unknown creatures appeared and attacked Xachz.

Xachz: "Whoa! What are these things? Better check my data pad."

Data Pad read:

Creature: Unversed

Class: Flood

Description:

A creature created 12 years ago. Reasons are unknown why or who they were created or why they disappeared during the Keyblade Wars.

Mickey came back and to his surprise, the unversed were back.

King Mickey: "Xachz get out of there NOW!"

But he couldn't because of the barrier surrounding it. But out of nowhere an armored suit (with a White cape) appeared and Mickey told Xachz to put it on. Of course it fits. And now after 20 waves of the unversed, a guy in a mask appeared.

Xachz: "Great a suit that somehow fits, _22 _waves of these things, and now a dude in a red and black suit. What could possibly go wrong?"

?: "Mm, it is true of what my master said. You are tied to all three of them."

Xachz: "Who are you?"

?: "You'll find out soon. For now, call ."

To be continued…


	2. WHAT?

Day 1

Chapter 2

"What?"

?: "For now, call me ."

left and left a message on a stone.

Message: "If you want answers, find all of these keyblades:

Wooden Keyblade

Earthshaker

Ends of the Earth

Darkgnaw

Chaos Ripper

Treasure Trove

Stroke of Midnight

Fairy Stars

Victory Line

Mark of a Hero

Hyperdrive

Pixie Petal

Sweetstack

Ultima Weapon

Void Gear

No Name

Crown Unlimit

Xachz: "This will take forever!"

Mickey: "Ah don't worry. I know someone who could help."

20 minutes later.

Xachz: "Where are we?"

Mickey: "The Mysterious Tower."

Mysterious Tower

Mickey: "My Master's home."

Xachz: ?

Mickey: "Yen Sid. The greatest and strongest keyblade master ever."

Xachz: "WHAT?"


	3. Mark of Mastery

Chapter 3

Mark of Mastery

Day 1

Part C

Xachz: "WHAT? You mean to tell me This Old Dude could've trained me to use the Keyblade!"

Yen Sid: *Looks at Xachz taking the "Old Man" remark as an insult* "Now listen here young man. I might be over 100 years old, but I'm still Powerful enough to kick your but!"

Xachz: "Okay. Then fight me right now."

Yen Sid summoned a younger version of himself.

Xachz: "3…2…1… GO!"

2 minutes later.

Xachz: "Ow ow ow!"

All of a sudden, the armor comes back but this time on Xachz.

Voice in the armor: 'Leave this fight to me.'

Xachz: _Oh God I must be Imagining voices._

Voice: 'You're not. I'm really talking.'

Xachz: "Holy-" _You know what just win._

Yen Sid: *says this while younger Yen Sid is under Xachz foot* "Mm, The rumors must be true"

Younger Yen Sid: "Get off of me you Pipsqueak!"

Xachz & Voice: "Not until you admit defeat!"

Younger Yen Sid: "Fine! You win! You win!"

Xachz: _Thanks but who are you?_

Voice: 'Ventus'

?

?: "My friends are my power… and I'm theirs

?: "Is that so?"

Yen Sid: "This is unusual."

Mickey: "How?"

Yen Sid: "Mickey, it's time for his Mark of Mastery exam."


	4. Gummi Ship

Chapter 4

Gummi Ship

Day 2

Yen Sid: "Mickey, it's time for his Mark of Mastery exam."

Mickey: "But Master Yen Sid, There are two problems. 1: He's having trouble balancing the Dark and Light within him, and 2, he's not ready yet!"

Yen Sid: "Then he must be trained. I want you to bring him to Radiant Garden and find Cloud, Leon, and Merlin."

Mickey: "But Master"

Yen Sid: "That's a direct Mission Mickey!"

Mickey nodded his head and went to go get Xachz.

Yen Sid: "Oh and Mickey don't let him know about it. He's already having enough trouble dealing with his gift from Ven."

?

?: "Somebody has to break that loser in."

?: "Not here you won't. I have to keep up appearances."

?: "I know that. He just needs a little incented to leave home."

Both mysterious characters walk down a flight of stairs.

Mickey: "Xachz. Xachz wake up!"

Xachz: "What time is it?"

Mickey: "It's 4:00 A.M."

Xachz: "Well I hope you remember that I don't really wake up unless there food or a mission."

Mickey: "It's a Mission."

_**Gummi Ship**_

Pilot (Boy): "Yo, Wadda need King Mickey.

Mickey: "We need to get to Radiant Gardens and fast."

Pilot (Girl): "Okay" *Stares at Xachz all dreamy like* "Who are you?"

Xachz: "My name is Xachz, Who are you?" *Creped out*

Pilot (Girl): "Kiro."

Xachz: "Kiro, that's and unusual name."

Kiro: "So is Xachz."

Xachz: "To shay"

Ventus: 'This girl is weird.'

Xachz:_ You have no idea._

Journal Entry 1

Well, how do I start this? Well for starters I'm really hungry and well I meet this weird chick today here in the Gummi Ship named, what was it again, oh yeah, Kiro. Weird name but hey, mine is just as strange. Well I might describe her since the author won't.

Hair: Black with purple highlights (I don't get that style either)

Eyes: Aqua

Clothes: Blue Jeans and one of those black shirts that show part of her stomach.

And that's pretty much it.

_Author's Note_

Well did you like this chapter? Review please.

Disclaimer (sorry it's late for the Disclaimer):

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

The "Journal Entries" will be after all chapters. I take Request since I give.


	5. Rude Awakening

Chapter 5

Rude Awakening

Day 2

Part B

Xachz woke up with his stomach growling really loud.

Xachz: "God I'm hungry."

Xachz sneaked into the kitchen in his PJs and opened the fridge.

Xachz: "Mm, what do I want to eat? Bagel, pizza, and some MUG Root Beer made with aged vanilla. Yep Root Beer always fills my stomach and puts me to sleep."

Ven: 'That's a weird diet you have there.'

*Clang*

Xachz: "Hey who's there?" *Takes out his Shadow of Light Keyblade*

Pilot (boy): "Whoa, be careful with that thing I'm piloting the ship."

Xachz: "Oh sorry. Didn't know it was you. What's your name?"

Pilot (boy): "Danny."

Xachz: "Well at least there's one pilot that has a normal name."

Danny: "Yo, don't dis my sis. Oh and a word of advice, if you do happen to become boyfriend and girlfriend,"

Xachz: *Rolls eyes*

Danny: "Don't dump her because her past 9 boyfriends has, well, been broken and now knows, don't dump her over:

Phone Calls

E-Mail

To her face

Or websites"

Xachz: "Well since I finished my Root Beer, I'd better get to bed or I'll pass out."

Danny: "See you in the morning."

Xachz: "Right back at you."

Day 3

Xachz wakes up to Kiro in his bed.

Xachz: "Holy shiz!"

Kiro: "Morning."

Xachz: "Why are you in my bed?"

Kiro blushes really bright red. Then Danny walks in.

Danny: "1, nice job on scoring and 2, I'd better leave."

Xachz: "No I DIDN'T score. I woke up to her right next to me in my bed and naked!"

Danny: "Kiro. Why?"

Ven: 'Now that is a weird girl.'

Kiro blushes even brighter.

Later:

Xachz: "Yo, pass the syrup."

Kiro passes him the syrup and quickly turned back to her food.

Kiro: "Xachz."

Xachz: "Yeah Kiro."

Kiro: "I'm, I'm really sorry about to morning."

Xachz: "Don't worry, I would've probably done the same if I had a huge crush on someone."

Kiro slightly smiled and continued eating.

Kiro's POV:

Kiro: _Why did I do that? I'd didn't really want to but I had no control. I'll apologize the first chance I get._

Xachz: "Yo, pass the syrup."

Kiro passes the syrup and quickly turn away.

Kiro: _Well, here it goes. _"I'm, I'm really sorry about to morning." _Well if that doesn't work, I'll prove that I'm sorry._

Xachz: "Don't worry, I would've probably done the same if I had a huge crush on someone."

Kiro smiled and continued eating.

Kiro: _Yes! Go Kiro, it's your birthday. Wait, did he say "If"?_

Journal Entry 2

Well, to morning was awkward. Kiro in my bed 'In the nude' as most people might put it. Oh and Kiro has a little issue with hospitalizing her ex-boyfriend right after they dump her. Not much happened here but maybe there will be more to insert.

Xachz POV:

Danny runs into the room.

Danny: "Hey, everyone! Were just about to land in Radiant Gardens but there is a 'little' problem."

Mickey: "A BLOCKADE?"

Danny: "Yes it's a blockade. The problem is that I can't fly in a dog fight."

Xachz: "Yeah, well I can. Move over Danny. I want at least two of you in the left and right hanger to help with the dogfight."

Mickey: "I'll work the big gun on top."

Danny: "Then that means it's me and Kiro on the mini ships."

Xachz: "On my mark, get set, ENGAGE!"

To be continued in Chapter 6…

Author's Note:

Well, I know this is strange but, it will get more intense for the next chapter. Xachz Keyblade is really called the Shadow of Light.


	6. Crash Landing

Chapter 6

CRASH LANDING!

Day 3

Part B

Xachz: "On my mark, get set, ENGAGE!"

Both Mini Gummi Ships left the hangers and started fighting all flying ships.

Xachz: "What are these things?"

Mickey: "Nobodies. There hollow shells of their former selves after the heart leave the bodies. The classes of nobodies on the ground are under control of a certain member of Organization IIX member. The nobody's names/ classes:

Dusk

Berserker

Assassin

Sniper

Dragoon

Gambler

Samurai

Creeper

Sorcerer

Dancer

Twilight Thorn

World of Nothingness

Bomb Bell

Bomber

Core

Cruiser

Cyclops

Gatling Ship

Grappler

Hex Ring

Knight Head

Mad Rider

Mega Tank

Mini Cruiser

Mystic Flyer Phoenix

Ring Tank

Shield

Speeder

Spider

Spiked Roller

Tank

And U.F.O.

You understand now?"

Xachz: "Yeah. So we're facing Cruisers, Mini Cruisers, and Gatling Ships?"

Mickey: "Yep. In other words, the Organization is back."

Xachz: "You know what? Let's 'retreat' and sneak around them."

Danny: "Good plan."

Xachz: "You know what? Kiro has been quite all day."

Xachz looks over at Kiro's ship and is slightly destroyed.

Xachz: "Don't worry Kiro, I gotcha."

Xachz got Kiro's ship and easily went around the blockade.

Meanwhile in the Flag Ship

Number IX: "Master Xehanort, we'll be landing in Radiant Gardens shortly."

Xehanort: "Good, as soon as I gain my body back, we'll restart your training . Pilot, shoot down that Gummi Ship."

The hooded pilot nodded and shot down the Gummi Ship.

Back at the Gummi Ship

Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Xachz: "Brace for impact!"

The Gummi Ship crashed but everyone was surprisingly alive, except for that squirrel that was inside the hull.

Xachz: "Well, it hurt but everyone is Okay."

Xachz smiled while the Gummi Ship exploded behind him.

Mickey: "Watch out!"

All of a sudden, a shadowy figure came out and sliced the piece in half.

Xachz: "Thanks but who are you?"

?: "Cloud. Follow me to town."

Everyone nodded.

_**Hollow Bastion**_

Xachz: "We'll, I'm back to my home world."

Mickey: "Cloud, we need your help. You need to help train Xachz."

Cloud: "Thanks for the offer but I can't. Want does he need to learn?"

Mickey: "He needs to learn how to wield even the biggest weapon and apparently it's down to only you teach him how to use that buster sword."

Cloud: "the weapon smith over there wields heavy hammers, why can't you ask him?"

Mickey: "What will it take?"

Cloud: "Show me how he fights and then I'll train him."

Xachz: "Hey Yuffie over here!"

Yuffie: "Hey Xachz!"

?: "Hey Xachz, long time no see."

Xachz: "Yo Leon."

Leon: "Xachz what are you doing back here? When you left, you said you weren't coming back till you were 16."

Xachz: "Yeah well right now, I have to take a Mark of Mastery exam."

Mickey: "Hey Leon, I need you to help train Xachz."

Leon: "Sure. In what?"

Mickey: "Basic battle techniques."

Leon: "Fine."

Mickey: "Now we just need to find Merlin."

Leon: "Merlin is this way."

Yuffie: "So Xachz, I've seen you uh gotten a new T-shirt. Hey wait, who are you?"

Kiro: "My name is Kiro."

Yuffie: "Nice name."

Kiro: "Thanks _airhead._"

Yuffie: "What?"

Kiro: "Nothing."

Yuffie: "So Xachz, what do you say for a soda later you know, after this defeating the nobodies thing."

Xachz: "Sure, Why not."

Kiro: _What? He said yes to this airhead?_

Yuffie: "You do know I can hear you, right?"

Kiro: "But I didn't say anything."

Yuffie: "I know, but you think to loud."

Kiro started twitching uncontrollably.

Xachz: "Uh, Kiro, are you okay?"

Kiro: *still twitching* "Yeah I'm fine."

Ven: 'Again, weird.'

Xachz: _Can't you anything nice about her?_

Ven: 'Yeah. She is kind of hot.'

Xachz: _Yeah that's true. She's hot and weird._

Journal Entry 3

Well I'm surprised that we all lived except for that squirrel that was in the hull. I feel kind of bad for it though.


	7. Cat Fight!

Chapter 7

Cat Fight!

Day 3

Part C

Xachz: "God I'm board!"

Mickey: "Then do something."

Xachz: "I can't with that armada up there."

Mickey: "…"

Leon: "Hey, where did the girls go and the guy with that weird hair?"

Xachz: "They said they we're going shopping and tricked Danny into going with them to be they're pack mule."

Leon: "Oh. That makes sense."

Kiro, Yuffie, and Danny walk in the front door with Danny holding 48 shopping bags and the two girls holding their own bags and Kiro in a different outfit besides the one she had on earlier.

Outfit:

Shirt: Black Shirt that fully shows her arms and upper chest like a tank top.

Pants: Basic Shorts that fall to the middle of her upper leg

Shoes: Sneakers

And Hairdo: Her hair was down to middle of her back.

Kiro: "Well what do you think?"

Xachz dropped his lucky charm that he bought in the town square.

Xachz: "Y-you l-look a-amazing."

Kiro: "Thanks Xachz."

Aerith came in through the front door knocking Danny on his face with the Bags falling on his back.

Aerith: "Oh sorry."

Danny: "No it's OK, it's only my spine which controls my body."

Xachz: "What did you girls buy?"

Danny: "Losing consensus."

Yuffie: "Clothes, shoes, shampoo, paint, and outfits. Some of it is for you guys to."

Danny: "Spine cracking!"

Aerith is trying to get the bags off of Danny.

Xachz: "Like what?"

Danny: "Someone call 911, I hear me spleen getting crushed!"

Aerith: "I'll call the ambulance."

Leon: "I need some food. Got anything to eat Yuffie?"

Yuffie: "Yeah… uh… no."

Leon: "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ANY FOOD?"

Yuffie: "Hey I thought that you were supposed to do that."

Leon: "HOW? YOU PROBALY STOLE MY MUNNY!"

Yuffie: "Oh yeah it's right here." *Evil smirk*

Leon: "Give it here!"

Leon grabbed his wallet and it was empty.

Leon: "WHAT THE #*% YUFFIE!"

Yuffie: "HAHA!"

Later

The Hospital of

Hollow Bastion

Doctor: "Well he'll be able to walk and other stuff but there was a high heel stuck in posterior."

Yuffie: "HAHA posterior."

Kiro and Xachz looked at Yuffie all serious like. Kiro walk out of the room and went home with Yuffie.

Xachz: "Okay."

Doctor: "Oh here are what was left of the high heel."

Xachz got 14 key chains and they changed into 14 keyblades on the list except for the Earthshaker, no name, and Ultima Weapon.

Xachz: "Okay that was too easy."

Home

Xachz and Danny got home and the sofa flying out the window followed by a stapler which hit Danny in the face leaving a staple in forehead.

Danny: ""

Xachz walked inside carefully with Leon hiding behind the counter in the kitchen.

Leon: "Get down unless you want to lose a limb!"

Xachz: "What happened?"

Leon: "How should I know? I heard screaming and found Kiro and Yuffie having a cat fight over something."

Xachz: "That's terrible! Did they lose anything?"

Leon: "Some blood, Parts of their clothes, and my sandwich."

Xachz: "I'm going to 'try' to stop them."

Ven: 'Yep and we're going to watch.'


	8. Rumble in the Cavern

Chapter 8

Rumble in the Cavern

Day 3

Part D

Xachz: "Well, how are we going to stop this fight Ven?"

Ven: 'Well, maybe we can get a therapist for them?'

Xachz: "There fighting, not crazy."

Ven: 'Kiro is'

Xachz: "How?"

Ven: 'I don't know but watch out!'

Xachz got hit in the face with a pillow.

Xachz: "You wanted me to watch out for a friggin pillow?"

Ven: 'Yep and your welcome.'

Xachz: "… When I take off this gauntlet, you're dead."

Ven: *gulp*

Xachz pulled out his Keyblade and yelled: "Yo stop fighting before I call a therapist."

Kiro: "She started it!"

Yuffie: "WHAT? YOU STARTED IT BY SPILLING MILK ON MY SHOES AND SAID X-"

Kiro quickly put her hands on Yuffie's mouth and said: "We'll clean up this mess don't worry." *Whispers* "_Say a thing and he'll say no to the both of us. Understand?"_

Yuffie: *Nods* "Yeah we'll clean this up and start making dinner, K?"

Xachz: "Okay."

Kiro and Yuffie started to clean when Xachz left.

Kiro: "Wow that was close."

Yuffie: "Well, I'd better start making dinner."

Kiro: "Okay."

Yuffie: "Hay Kiro."

Kiro: "Yeah Yuffie?"

Yuffie: "How about a little friendly competition?"

Kiro: "Okay, so what are the rules?"

Yuffie: "Well, the rule is, Xachz has to kiss one of us. Nowhere else but on the lips and, he has to kiss you not the other way around."

Kiro: "Okay, you're on."

Author's Note:

My sis gave me the Idea for this chapter.

Now back to your program

Xachz: "Oh god I'm late!"

Yuffie: "Wait Xachz your dinner!"

Xachz: "Put it in the fridge, I'll eat it later!"

Leon was walking in when Xachz ran past him and made Leon accidentally drop his sandwich.

Leon: "Oh come on!"

Cavern of Remberance

Xachz: "Hey, You here?"

Cloud: "Well, it seems like Mickey was right. You would be late for your first day of training."

Xachz: "What's the first test?"

Cloud: "Fight all 13 of these guys. Fight at least 2 a day. I would first fight this guy."

Cloud points to a symbol that looks like Chakrams symbols.

Xachz: "Okay."

Xachz step through the small door.

Xachz: "What? He's a no show?"

Some guy with a red backwards perm and a dark black coat."

?: "…"

Xachz: "Quiet uh? Well let's start fighting!"

Ven: 'That's weird. He looks so familiar?'

Xachz took out his keyblade and started fighting the strange man.

Xachz: "Here's my final blow!"

The strange man summoned 10 Assassins to fight so the man can recharge his energy.

Xachz: "Oh well. I saving this for the final blow but I'll use it now."

Xachz summoned 5 pillars of light and knocked out the strange man and his assassin nobodies.

?: "Wow," *Breathes deeply* "who knew that this dude would make a good sparring partner."

Xachz: "Who are you?"

?: "Axle, nice to meet you."

Xachz: "Names Xachz, what are those things that you summoned?"

Axle: "Assassins, nobodies that I control, whether I'm whole or not."

Xachz: *O_O'*

Flashback

Xachz: "I'm leaving this place whether they need a Keyblade wielder or not."

Xemnas: "Oh really , in what?"

Xachz: "In this. It should be easy for you to wield a keyblade since your heartless could Master Xehanort."

Xemnas: "Mm, you still have your memory Xachz? Do you remember Terra, Ventus, and Aqua?"

Xachz: "I'll probably forget when I leave. And I told you Xehanort, you have no right to use their names."

Xemnas: "And I told you not to use my real name."

Xachz: "When I leave, I might not be able to keep my memories, but as Xion said, memories themselves will never go away."

Xemnas: "I still can't believe you can still remember that puppet. The last time I checked, no one remembers it."

Xachz: "I bet you'll die within the next month."

Xemnas: "You'll be dead in five."

Xachz: "See ya when I see ya Terra."


	9. Memories

Chapter 9

Memories

Day ?

Xachz: "See ya when I see ya Terra."

Xemnas: "Xachz. You will return one day, and on that day, you won't be able see us, but maybe in another life, Organization IIX will live on."

Xachz: "You talk big for someone who forgot almost everything about his past."

Xemnas: "When you return, some of us will be whole, so someone must take over, a Keyblade master maybe?"

Xachz: "I'll past."

Xachz put his hood over his head and left with the memories of his only friends in the Organization, Axle, Roxas, and Xion. He took out his Keyblade Glider and left the world heading towards Twilight Town knowing that there is something wrong.

Twilight Town

Xachz walked in to the town square buying some clothes so the Organization doesn't notice him that easily.

BOOM!

Xachz: "What the Heck?"

Xachz ran towards the Station Plaza and found Roxas fighting a Giant Unknown Nobody. As Xachz ran up the Station Stairs, Roxas was still fighting the Unknown Nobody.

Xachz: *Heavy Breathing* "Roxas!"

Roxas: "Xachz, its Xion!"

Xachz: "What?"

Xion sung her hand at Xachz and Xachz Dodged the attack by jumping up into the air.

Xachz: _I don't want to hurt one of my friends. Oh man it looks I'll have to. _"Lightened Dark!"

Xachz swung and knocked Xion down for a few moments while Roxas threw the final blow. Xion fell to the ground still conscious but in normal form. The place where Roxas was standing cracked and broke and Roxas was falling to the Ground. Xachz was unconscious on the ground.

Day 4

Cloud: "What happened Lea?"

Axle: "I do not know, after he won he pasted out."

Cloud: "Bring him home."

Home

Xachz: "YAWN. Uh?"

Yuffie: "Morning sleepy head."

Xachz: "AH!"

Yuffie: "Come on and eat breast feast."

Xachz:_ What happened yesterday? Last thing I remember, I was fighting Axle. … He seems so familiar._

Yuffie: "Come on Xachz. It's your old favorite, an omelet with triple the cheese and double the ham."

Xachz: "Oh right."

Xehanort: *Evil Smirk*

Xachz fell holding his head in pain and Screaming.

Xehanort: "May I be of assistance?"

Mickey: "Who are you?"

Xehanort: "An old friend of Xachz."

Xachz: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Xehanort: "Bring him here, we got to reset his memories. , get in here."

Mickey: "Why are you helping Xehanort?"

Xehanort: "I would like my test subject to still live, not die."

Kiro: "What do you mean test subject?"

Xehanort: "15 years ago, I found Xachz from mine, Eraquas, and Yen Sid's friend, Zach. Zach was a kind strong keyblade master. After a bunch of monsters came, we found out he had a son, he wanted me to take Xachz in and train him as my own apprentice, but when I learned about Kingdom Hearts, I tried to use Xachz in order to forge the X-blade like I did with Ventus and Vanitas. But I failed and Xachz heart became fused with darkness but was still good, I couldn't let that happen, so I cut his Heart in to and created . was evil but had nothing but light in his heart. It's so strange that someone can be evil with light in his heart and that someone might be good with darkness in his heart. So after I thought long and hard about it, I told to watch over Xachz. One time, He turned into a nobody and forgot a lot every year."

Kiro: _What? Xachz heart is what?_

Yuffie: _So that's why Xachz looks the same age, he's Immortal?_

Xehanort: "Reset his Organization IIX days ."

nodded and reset Xachz Memories before Mickey became his master.


	10. Memories part 2

Chapter 10

Memories Part 2

Day 4 Part B

Xehanort: "Now it's time to get ready, he's almost done with his task."

Xino: "Yes master."

Mickey, Yuffie, Leon, and Danny blocked the door.

Mickey: "You're not leaving unless we get answers."

Xehanort: "I already told you what you need to know for now. We're wasting time, come on Xino."

Xino and Xehanort left in a corridor to darkness and left a note.

The note read:

"In order to get the last chapter to lead up to now, have Xachz collect at least all of the Keyblades by the last sunset."

-Xehanort

Xachz: "Uh, what happened?"

Mickey we're burning daylight, come on guys, let's go and find the 1000 hundred Keyblades that went missing last year."

Montage time! :D

Go here for music: .com/watch?v=7os91It9aU0&feature=player_embedded

Neverland:

Xino hiding on a cliff watching the handoff of a Keychain from Peter Pan to Xachz… and then falling off the cliff.

Halloween Town:

Xino hiding in a coffin while Xachz Gains the Keychains for Halloween Town and finding a hand on his shoulder.

Xino: "Holy cow dung!"

13 worlds later…

Gummi Ship

Mickey: "Just a few more Keyblades."

Xachz: "Which Keyblades are left?"

Mickey: "Ultima, Kingdom Key, Wayward Wind, Earthshaker, Rainfell, and Kingdom Key D, and Soul Eater."

Xachz: "Okay. Let's kick this thing into Overdrive!"

Danny: "Wait no Xachz! Don't press that button!"

Xachz pressed the do not press button and the Gummi Ship crashed into Castle Oblivion.

Xachz: "Were are we Mickey?"

Mickey: "Castle Oblivion, a place of lost."

Xachz: "I think I've seen this place before."

Ven: 'Same here.'

Castle Oblivion

Danny: "Xachz, no more flying for you. Ow."

Xachz: "Sorry!"

Mickey: "Wait, I think there's something here."

Danny: "Xachz!"

Danny and the knocked out Kiro are being kidnapped by a Guy in a black coat."

?: "… to find them, fight all 6 members and get to the top."

Xachz: "Sure, and then what?"

?: "You'll get this Keychain."

Xachz: "I'll get to the top, but, I really need that Keychain."

?: "Oh, and the name is Zexor."

Xachz: "What?"

Zexor: "Zexor, my normal name is Zero, the nobody of Space, I control space."

Then after Zexor spoke, another hooded man showed up.

Man: "And I'm Zexor's twin brother, Onux, controller of Time. My weapon of choice is this pocket watch."

Zexor: "My choice of weapons are duel Crossbow dart guns, launches darts, lasers, and arrows."

Xachz: "My name is Xachz, Keyblade wielder."

Onux: "Well well, he said to expect you."

Xachz: "Who said to expect me, Xino or Xehanort?"

Zexor: "We don't know any of those to people, but I'll give you a couple of hints. One: He's known as the cloaked schemer. Two: He's number six in the original Organization IIX. And last but not least: He wields a Lexicon called Book of Retribution."

Another Hooded man shows up.

?: "Enough with giving away my identity, they'll find out on their own. Onux, I want you to put these two in the basement of the castle, I need to find the Chamber of Awakening before Xehanort does."

Onux: "Yes sir."

?: "And as for you Zexor, get these three inside."

Zexor: "Um sir, I only see two…"

?: "The third is someone that I've met when I was whole, he'll be the one who'll lead me to the Chamber of Awakening."

Onux took Kiro and Danny into the basement and the mysterious man disappeared.

Zexor: "Why do I get stuck with the lame jobs? Why can't I just take people into the basement so they get weapons, get split? Oh well, dealing with a Heartless and teaching new nobodies is twice as boring anyway."

Xachz: "Hello, we're still here."

Zexor: "Oh right sorry, this way."

A Corridor to Darkness opened up in front of them.

Xachz: "What is it?"

Zexor: "A Corridor to Darkness, only those whose hearts are stained by darkness can travel through them. King Mickey is an exception."

Xachz: "How?"

Zexor: "Just go so the Author can write the Author's Note thingy."

Xachz, Mickey, and Zexor walked through the Corridor to Darkness.

Author's Note

One: The days will now be the floors of which floor there on. Two: The next Chapters will have Xachz and Mickey traveling the upper 13 floors, while Kiro and Danny travel the 12 basement floors. Three: No one will remember Zexor saying that I'm writing this story because no one in the story should know. Four: Xino's original name won't show so his name is now Xino.


	11. Shadows of the Light

Chapter 11

Shadows of the Light

Xachz: "What's the Chamber of awakening?"

Zexor: "No one knows, only one person has ever been recorded with getting in there. That person was the creator of this place. Rumors has it that she used her keyblade master's Master Keeper, and created Castle Oblivion."

Xachz: "Who is 'she'?"

Zexor: "Only second in command knows, you meet him earlier, remember?"

Mickey: "Onux?"

Zexor: "No, the other one."

Xachz: "Oh"

Ven: Hey Xachz.

Xachz: 'Yeah Ven?'

Ven: The Master Keeper, that's my master's keyblade.

Xachz: 'So?'

Ven: He was one of Yen Sid's students. Master Eraqus.

Xachz: "Where are we?"

Zexor: "The first floor. I would give you a World Card but… It would make things even more boring. Instead since I control space itself, I'll give you a weapon attachment I handmade."

Xachz: "What's it called?"

Zexor: "It's called the Passageway."

Xachz: "What does it do?"

Zexor: "IF you make it out of Castle Oblivion ALIVE, you'll be able to change worlds without a Keyblade Glider, Corridor to Darkness, or Gummi ship. For now, it'll activate the Floor's Digital World."

Xachz: "Okay, Let me try."

Xachz attached the Passageway and activated the Floor's World.

Floor 1

Traverse Town

Xachz: "Wait, what's a world card?"

Intermission: A World Card is a type of card used in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories

Xachz: "Oh yeah."

Floor B12

Kiro: "What happened?"

Danny: "Nice of you to finally wake up sis."

Kiro: "You know I pass out before a crash or if I'm scared enough."

Danny: "…"

Onux: "Hello."

Danny: "What do you want?"

Onux: "Nothing. Just to let you know, your father wanted me to give this to you two."

Danny: "How'd you know our Father?"

Onux: "I was his only friend until his faithful incident."

Danny: "What are these?"

Onux: "Copied Data and duel Terra Katanas."

Kiro: "How'd I use these?"

Onux: "Hit the floor with these Katanas on your last legs and fight."

Danny: "What about this?"  
Onux: "Use it to copy any weapon you've seen before and then when you have figured out you're foe's attacks, strategies, and there weakness, use their own weapon against them. At you're limit, you would have to attack by surrounding your enemies with data and cause them to literally be deleted with their Hearts (Heartless), bodies (Nobodies), or Emotions (Unversed) going back where they came."

Kiro: "Why are you helping us?"

Onux: "I just want it all to end."


End file.
